Famous
by kureyrey
Summary: Apa jadinya ketika anak lama dan anak pindahan saling berlomba lomba mencari ketenaran disekolah/? Tapi lama kelamaan mereka jadi famous bersama sama/?. SEVENTEEN Couples and Members. Member Boyband lain entar lewat. Ndak bisa bikin summary huhuhuuu, langsung baca aja, betewe bahasanya campur aduk, maapin :D
1. Chapter 1

**FAMOUS**

 **Seventeen Couples and Members  
T  
School Life, Friendship  
Bahasa Absurd, Tidak sesuai EYD, Humor Garing  
Yang tidak suka silahkan keluar, gue mah engga maksa.  
Ada yang baca, ALHAMDULILLAH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu cuaca sedang mendung, ada beberapa titik hujan membasahi permukaan tanah atau sebut saja gerimis. Darisitu pun, banyak orang yang rela berat berat bawa payung biar engga kehujanan nanti. Walaupun sedikit ribet.

Kecuali Wonwoo, dia masa bodo aja sama cuaca hari ini. Relain aja hujan. Hujan kan pembawa berkah. Yagak? Katanya sih kalo bawa payung itu buat orang repot, kalo pake jas hujan emangnya dia ke sekolah pake motor(?), engga, dia kesekolah jalan kaki-naik bis. Belum punya SIM sih.

"Wonwoo~" Suara melengking khas Soonyoung yang tadinya mau dibagus bagusin tapi hasilnya malah tetep aja gagal menyapa indera pendengaran milik Wonwoo saat Wonwoo baru saja sampai ambang pintu.

"Wonwoo-ya, kehujanan hm? Rambutmu basah sayang~" Ohok.

Seketika Wonwoo pengen muntah denger Soonyoung bilang sayang sama kamu ke dia dengan pose yang diimut imutin. Jijik ya punya sahabat macam Soonyoung yang alay bin lebaynya engga ketulungan, pantesan aja Jihoon pernah nolak Soonyoung, mungkin itu masalahnya.

Wonwoo anggukin kepalanya malas sambil ngusap ngusap rambutnya yang memang sedikit basah kena gerimis. Lalu duduk dibangkunya yang berada dideretan pojok belakang dekat jendela yang sialnya -dibelakang Soonyoung. Nasib mu maz -_-

"Wonu, mau liat PR, boleh?" Datang tanpa diundang, si Junhui dateng sambil nyengar nyengir ga jelas terus kedip kedipin mata. Wonwoo yang lihatnya saja langsung melongo, sok ganteng amat nih orang. Yakali kalo dia gantengnya melebihi si Wonwoo sendiri.

"Belom." Singkat, jelas, dan padat. Wonwoo ikutan nyengir. Jujur sih dia. PR kimia yang rumetnya minta ampun bikin dia langsung aja angkat tangan. Kalo rumusnya dikit sih masih mending. Lah ini? Rumet, panjang, bikin pusing. Innalilahi seketika.

Kalo pelajaran lain sih, cetek. Cepet dia mah. Lah ini? Oh may gad aja dia mah -_-

TLUK

Belum juga nyampe 1 menit, ada sebuah benda bentuknya persegi panjang tapi rada kecilan dikit melayang tepat melintasi wajah Junhui, lalu dengan slow motion nya ke arah Wonwoo. Untung saja ga sampe nabrak muka gantengnya Wonwoo.

Ternyata itu buku kimia nya Jihoon.

"Woah woah Jihoonie, kau baik sekali sayang~ aku juga liat yaah.."

Jihoon langsung melotot, Soonyoung nyengir. "Kalo mau liat jangan pake kata sayang sayang segala. Lu siapanya gue hah?" Cekid hati Soonyoung seketika. Hatinya langsung remuk. Huhuhuuu..

"Oh iya, Jihoonie aku liat yaah." Jihoon langsung muterin matanya males, demi apa dia kesel banget sama Soonyoung yang pasti setiap harinya manggil sayang sayang mulu ke dia. Kadang juga sih ke sahabat yang lainnya.

Soonyoung langsung cepet cepet ambil buku kimianya dan langsung datang kebangkunya Wonwoo yang sekarang udah dipenuhi oleh anak anak yang belum mengerjakan PR. WOW SEKALI YAAMPUN. KOMPAK SEKALI MEREKA.

"Woy woy liat tuh!"

"mana mana?"

"itu itu.."

"anjir ganteng"

"kaya nih keknya."

"ceng cengin ah~"

"APAAN?" Suara berat Junhui saat mendengar ocehan ocehan anak perempuan dikelasnya yang sekarang sudah berjejer rapih dipinggiran jendela. Melongok kesana sini, cem anak ilang yang lagi nyari emak babehnya. Apalagi mereka sambil rebutan biar dapet barisan paling depan, kek cicak ketincek ayam sampe nempel nempel ke kaca -_-

Ambigu yah? Bodo ah.

Tadinya keadaan kelas kaya kuburan saat guru kimia menjelaskan tentang materi yang membuat orang mual, ngantuk, atau ingin buang air. Salahin aja wali kelasnya yang bikin jadwal kimia di jam pertama.

Tapi saat pelajaran usai, Bu Ayu- guru kimianya keluar. Pas banget ada suara mobil mobil masuk ke daerah parkiran. Anak anak langsung berbondong ke kaca buat liat apa yang terjadi. Mereka mah kepo juga kompak -_-

Eh langsung ceria aja pas yang keluar dari mobilnya anak ganteng super ketjeh minta ampun. Mereka semua berbinar astaga. Wonwoo aja sampe diusir dari bangkunya. Soonyoung juga harus pasrah pas bangkunya keseret sana sini. Apalagi Jihoon yang lagi enak enak baca novel harus kedorong sampe novelnya keinjek injek temen temen rempongnya.

"Kaya ada artis lewat aja."

"Yakali kalo itu artis, lah itu kalo pengemis otokeh?"

"Rempong lah mereka hihh -_-"

Nah itu Wonwoo, Soonyoung sama Jihoon yang ngomen. Junhui diem aja, dia kepo juga padahal tadi apalah, dia jauh dari kaca.

"Liat tuh liat, pada ganteng tau, lebih ganteng dari kamu lagi."

Junhui cengo seketika. Tidak. Jangan. Ga boleh. Orang ganteng Cuma buat dia seorang. Eh buat ketiga sahabatnya juga boleh deng, tapi setengah. Kalo banyak banyak, entar dia kalah ganteng lagi.

"Awas itu lalat masuk." Tunjuk Jihoon ke arah mulut Junhui yang sekarang sedang membentuk huruf 'o' bulat.

"Huhah."

Temen temennya nahan ketawa sebenarnya. Tapi gengsi lah ya buat apa ketawa cuma liat si Junhui yang gilanya astagfirulloh. Lah?

"Sini, sini, lebay amat." Bantu Sooyoung menutup mulut Junhui yang sepertinya susah untuk ditutup karena kealayannya kumat. Untung aja gigi giginya engga kering selama lebih dari 1 menit oksigen main masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Wonwoo ngakak tiba tiba, tanpa disuruh lagi -_- kaya anak orang gila. Iya sih, dia ngebayangin si Junhui giginya kering, terus nguning, terus kropos. Giginya langsung rontok malah. Lucu kayanya, pantes gitu jadi seorang kakek dia.

"ENGGA!~"

Anak anak langsung liat Junhui.

"JANGAN!~"

Siap siap tutup telinga.

"KETENARAN GUA JANGAN DIAMBIL SAMA ORANG ORANG ITU, SIALAN!~"

Oh no. Junhui gambek gaes, dia gamau kepopulerannya hilang dalam sekejap karena orang orang baru itu. Yakali kalo orang orang itu entar mau jadi temennya biar jadi tambah pemes, kalo engga ya mampus deh Junhui, hilang semua harapannya buat jadi anak pemes sekolahnya dalam sekejap.

Ketiga sahabatnya aja masa bodo sama ketenarannya, tapi Junhui kok sampe segitunya ya. Dasar anak haus ketenaran. Dan sepertinya ketiga sahabatnya itu kudu menghentikan Junhui jika Junhui mau adu mulut –mungkin dengan anak baru itu.

"Sabar bro sabar." Itu Jihoon.

"Ga bakalan kok, tenang." Nah ini Wonwoo.

"Masih gantengan kita juga." Si ini Soonyoung.

"ASDFGHJKL MEREKA GANTENG BANGET SUMPAH."

"ANJIR. SIALAN. BRENGSEK. KURANG AJAR." Kalo yang ini pasti si JUNHUI.

Eh apa? Siapa? Mampus mampus mampus.

Si Junhui langsung aja keluar dari kelas setelah mendengar teriakan kata ganteng dari salah satu temen perempuannya. Tapi sahabatnya langsung nyegah dia. Habis ini pelajaran Bu Hyorin bro, guru seni budaya yang kalo ngejelasin itu suaranya cempreng. Terus kalo udah marah, bisa bisa mencahin kaca.

"Oh iya."

Kan takud hayati maz.

.

.

 **Hellow, kenalin nih gue author baru di FFN. Masih jadi newbie juga padahal. Tapi iseng aja sih gue mah. HAHAHA...**

 **Oh ya ini FF pertama Seventeen gue. Gue suka banget sama mereka sumpah apalagi meanie astagfirulloh... Jadi pair disini yang paling utama se utama utamanya yaitu MEANIE, ahyeah ahyeah :D**

 **Dan ini keknya menjadi prolog? gatau gue juga wakaka, anggap ae seperti itu eak :D**

 **Butuh Review gue gaes. Gapapa sih kaga ada juga. Alhamdulillah kalo ada. Gue mah sih syukur syukur aja ada yang baca sama nge ripiuw. Kalo gaada pun tak apa, hayati masih kuad kok.**

 **Okeh last, see you next chapter gaes**


	2. Chapter 2

**FAMOUS  
Chapter 2**

 **Seventeen Couples and Members  
T  
School Life, Friendship  
Bahasa Absurd, Tidak sesuai EYD, Humor Garing  
Yang tidak suka silahkan keluar, gue mah engga maksa.  
Ada yang baca, ALHAMDULILLAH**

.

.

.

Pas waktu istirahat datang, anak anak kelas langsung aja keluar kelas. Ada yang mau makan ke kantin, pergi ke WC, atau apapun deh selain di kelas. Dikelas mulu pan bosen. Hanya orang orang tertentu yang betah ada dikelas. Nah kaya geng nya anak yang sekarang lagi bingung dengan KEPEMESANNYA.

Tapi, mereka ga ngomong satu sama lain. Diem aja mereka sama pikiran masing masing. Ada yang kesana, kesini, kesitu, ke hati gue aja :D

Wonwoo yang udah ngerasa gerah sama keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka (Wonwoo rasa kalau mereka terlalu lebay cuman karena masalah ini) langsung geplak meja dengan keras sampai temen temennya kaget setengah hidup. Wonwoo aja langsung kibas kibasin tangannya, sakit ternyata -_-

"Kenapa Nu?"

"Lapar. Kantin yuk. Beli rujak Mak Yoona enak tuh kayanya." Usul si Wonwoo sambil naik naikkin alisnya.

"Maunya baso pake sambel campur cuka." Soonyoung ikut ikutan. Bodo sama lambunganya entar. Yang penting kenyang, itu aja sih.

"Ayok ah, cacing diperut gue udah nendang nendang kek mau lahirin aja. Jun traktir gue." Jihoon mah gitu orangnya, ngomong aja langsung aja tanpa basa basi beda sama temennya yang lain. Daripada kudu mikir cara modusnya gimana dia mah.

"Tapi balikin."

"Okecip bos. Duit gue ketinggalan di atas meja belajar." Jihoon ngacungin tangannya setuju, tenang aja kali Jun, dia bakalan gantiin kok. Bisa bisa uangnya dia tambahin dikit. Orang yang suka menabung mah bebas.

"Siapa?"

"Gue."

"YANG NANYA!"

"Dapuq -,- coeg sekali kalian ya kurang ajar!"

"MAAP MAAP..."

Wonwoo sama Soonyoung harus rela rela puteran puteran dikelas dulu sebelum ke kantin. Jihoon nya sih ngejar mulu cuma gara gara kalimat tadi. Emang suka kesel sih kalo udah kaya gitu.

"Kalian kek anak yang kurang masa kecil bahagia ae." Dan mereka berhenti kejar kejaran pas si Junhong dateng sambil megang tas. Habis bolos dia. Ke atap kayanya. Tidur. Liat aja matanya yang masih rada merem.

.

"ADAWWW..."

"CIYATTTTTTTT..."

"DAPUQ KAKI GUAA..."

"ANJRIT DITINDIH ANAK GAJAHHH.."

"HAHAHAHAAA..."

Wonwoo ngajak aja pas liat temen temennya saling tubruk. Awalnya sih si Junhui yang lagi jalan di depan, sebelahnya si Wonwoo. Terus kalo ga salah nabrak anak orang, nah si Junhui kan berhenti mendadak. Soonyoung sama Jihoon yang ada dibelakangnya langsung nubruk punggungnya Junhui.

Dan akhirnya Junhui jatuh nindih Soonyoung sama Jihoon, anak orang yang didepannya juga jatuh ke lantai. Terkecuali si Wonwoo yang terselamatkan dari kejadian ini. Hamdalah dia mah, malu kan kalo jatohnya kece kek gini.

"Uwah mangap mangap sunbae, aku galiat sumpah."

"SAKIT COEG!" "PANTAT GUE ASTAGA." "KOK GUE EMPUK YA?"

PLETAK

"HOOH LAH LU PAN NINDIH GUA SAMA JIHOON, BEGO!"

"Pantesan..."

"Udah udah, gapapa?"

"Gapapa..." Jawab serempak temen temennya si Wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung noleh, masang wajah datar.

"Siapa yang nanya ke lu pada?"

Hening.

"Gapapa kok sunbae." Nah itu dia. Si Wonwoo mah ga nanya ke temen temennya, tapi nanya ke anak orang itu. Idih ngapain juga nanya ke temen temennya itu, gs penting deh.

"GUE GA DITANYA HAH?" Junhui sewot duluan, ngerasa kalo si Wonwoo itu ga peduli sama dia.

"GUE SAKIT WONN..." Jihoon pura pura masang wajah nangis. Anak kurang belaian dasar. Ada Soonyoung noh. Soonyoung yang ngedenger gue ngomong langsung nanya ke Jihoon kalo dia gapapa?

"BERISIK!" Wonwoo udah merintahin ke temen temennya buat diem. Berisik mereka mah, padahal cuma jatoh doang sampe diributin. "Siapa namanya?"

"Xu Minghao. Minghao. Anak baru."

"Oooooh anak baru." Mereka sama sama ber'oh ria sambil manggut manggutin kepalanya. Ngerti. Tapi-

"Eh apa?"

"Siapa?"

"Minghao. Anak baru. Kelas 10-" dan ucapannya terhenti saat melihat Wonwoo cs mulai berdiskusi tentang sesuatu hal. Anak orang yang namanya Minghao Cuma diem, takut nanti kalau kakak kelasnya itu ngebully dia.

Kepo sama yang mereka omongin? Yok pindah ke anak anak alay ini.

"Anak baru, anak baru."

"Minghao namanya."

"Kelas 10, 10 apa tadi?"

"Mana gua tau.."

"Gimana jadinya?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Ya gimana?"

"Bicara yang bener bego."

"Ish kalian yang bego, dasar ga peka."

"Buruan ngomong, susah amat."

"Kasian dia nungguin."

"Mau temenan sama dia?"

"GUE MAU BANGET!" Junhui nyeteluk, keras lagi. Sampe Minghao ngangkat kepalanya terus nundukkin kepalanya lagi. Gemetaran dia. Takut beneran sumpah. Mau ngebully nya sampe kek gitu.

"Pelan pelan kali Jun."

"Ya maap."

"Kalo menurut gue, temenin aja. Kasian anak orang. Anak baru lagi. Dia doang tapi. Yang lain jangan."

"Hooh bener, dia bisa bantu jadi pemes lagi, yagak?"

"Terserah lo aja Jun. Yok ah udah diskusinya. Kasian."

Diskusi antara mereka pun selesai dan mereka pun berjejer rapih didepan Minghao. Minghao beneran takut. Pen nangis dia.

"Eh kenapa?"

"Pengen ke air kamu?" Kamu? Astaga tumben Jun -_-

"Bu-bukan."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Sunbae mau ngebully aku ya?"

Seketika itu pun Wonwoo cs ngakak sambil gegulingan di lantai. Bully? NO. Mereka mah anak baik baik tau, walaupun rada nakal dikit. Tapi ga sampe ngebully juga. Mereka tau diri kok. Kalo di bully itu rasanya ga enak.

"Ngapain bully kamu?" Kamu? Lagi. Junhui tumben tumbenan ewh -_-

"Ha-ha-ha-habis-"

"Dek, kalo mau bersin tinggal bersin aja. Ga usah di tahan. Nanti sakit loh."

Yaelah Soon. Dia mau ngomong malah dipotong. Dasar.

"Oh kamu takut di bully ya?" Kudu sopan ceritanya, Jihoon juga pake kata kamu. "Tenang ae lah, liat nih muka gue. Gue orang yang suka bully gitu?"

"E-engga."

"Ngomong lama amat lu, gini ya Minghao. Tenang aja. Kita bukan kakak kelas jahad yang suka ngebully orang. Kita mah anak alay yang baik. Pemes dikit lagi. Jadi gausah takud. Lagian kita bukan pampir yang bakalan ngisap darah kamu." Wonwoo dengan cepat ngejelasin. Bosen dia kalo cara ngomong mereka itu lola kek waktu yang terus terusan di pause. LAMA.

"Oh iya sunbae. Makasih."

"Okecip. Kenalin kita anak pemes kelas 11." Junhui ulurin tangannya sambil naik naikkin alis. Minghao pun menyambut tangan Junhui sambil tersenyum. Kudu diinget. ANAK PEMES KELAS 11.

"Gue namanya Junaedi eh Junhui. Anak ganteng. Nih sebelah gue yang tadi ngejelasin namanya Wonwoo. Terus yang rambutnya warna putih kek ubanan itu namanya Soonyoung. Yang terakhir, si boncel –CYATTTTT, BENCANDA JI BECANDA..."

"Sialan lu Jun." Jihoon masang muka asem ke Junhui. Sambil ngedelik ke Junhui, Jihoon kenalin dirinya sendiri. "Nama gue Jihoon. Jangan dengerin anak alay kek Junhui ya. Cukup dengerin gue, Wonwoo, sama Soonyoung aja. Oke?"

"Okecip sunbae."

Lah Minghao mulai alay kek gini darimana? Kan tadinya dia takut tapi kok sekarang berubah jadi alay? Oh, nurun dari sunbae alaynya yang dari kelas 11.

.

"WOY MING DARIMANA?"

Teriakan seseorang dari pojok kantin menggema dikantin tersebut. Suaranya indah banget sih, merdu merdu gimana gitu jadi ada nada panjangnya/?

"Hyung..."

"Darimana aja? Ditungguin daritadi kali."

"Hehehe, tadi ketemu sama kakak kelas yang baik kok, hyung. Baik sumpah demi apa."

" Oh iya, tadi gue beliin es mochi kesukaan elu. Cepetan dimakan, entar cair."

Mau kenalan sama anak anak yang lagi duduk di pojok kantin ini?

Mau?

Beneran mau?

Wani piro?

Kasih tau deh.

Mereka anak baru. Udah itu aja. Yang sempet sama anak anak alay digalauin itu mereka. Jumlahnya banyak tjoi. Sepupuan sih. Untung kaga sodara kandung. Lah gimana ngebayangin emaknya terus terusan ngelahirin?

Gabanyak sih. Cuma ada 5. Sepupuan. Pindah sekolah bareng bareng. Biar kekeluargaannya terjamin/?

"Siapa kakak kelasnya? Kelas berapa?" Seungcheol. Okesip sebut aja yang paling tua disini. Kelas 12. Kelas 12 apa ya gue pun kaga tau. Masih dipikirin/?

"Kelas 11. Baik baik lagi. Aku suka, hyung. Kayanya dia bakalan jadi sunbae yang baik buat aku nanti."

"Oh bagus kalo gitu." Seokmin manggut manggut mengiyakan perkataan Hansol.

"Kelas 11 apa?" Mingyu membuka suara setelah beberapa menit yang lalu diam menikmati es buah bareng Seokmin. "Gatau. Lupa ga nanyain." Minghao itu anak polos. Ngejawab aja blak blakan. Jujur lagi.

"Bego. Harusnya lu nanyain Ming. Siapa tau temen sekelas gue."

"Kan aku udah bilang lupa, Ming. Btw jangan panggil aku Ming lah. Nama kamu juga kan ada Ming –ming nya. Panggil aku Hao aja biar gampang."

"Iya iya ribet."

"Eh tau ga, tadi dikelas gue kenalan sama anak lucu. Pipinya gembul banget. Pengen gue cubit kalo gue engga nyadar kalo gue anak baru." Hansol baru bercerita dan ini pun kudu didengerin. Keknya rame.

"Namanya Seungkwan." Tambah Hansol.

"Oh Seungkwan, gue juga denger –EH BUCATTT!"

Si Seokmin yang tadinya mau ngelanjutin kalimatnya langsung berteriak kaget sambil megang es mochi nya yang hampir jatoh. Seungcheol aja yang lagi minum kuah baso langsung disemburin ke mukanya Hansol. Mingyu aja sampe latah bilang ayam-ayam. Untung Minghao yang lagi fokus sama hpnya ga kaget.

"MEJA GUA INI!"

"Mana hah?"

"INI LAH!"

"Emang ini meja punya nenek lu gitu hah?"

"ANAK BARU SIALAN!"

"Bodo. Siapa cepat dia dapat."

"GABISA. PINDAH SANA."

"Udah pewe."

"PINDAH!"

"Lu siapa hah?"

"Oh –Junhui Sunbae?"

Hening pun melanda. Seluruh orang orang yang berada di dekat Minghao langsung natap Minghao dengan tatapan yang gimana ya? Berbeda beda. Ada yang begini, ada yang begitu.

"Oh hai Minghao." Sapa Junhui sambil senyum paksa. Ternyata ini anak anak baru itu toh. Mayan sih. Cakep cakep. Apalagi itu yang rada item mukanya, eh? Ini menurut gue loh.

'ANJIR TERNYATA INI KAKAK KELAS YANG DICERITAIN SAMA SI MINGHAO?' Mingyu melongo, matanya membulat ga percaya. Kenapa ada kakak kelas yang cantiknya astagfirulloh di sekolah ini? Ini menurut Mingyu.

'DAPUQ, KAKAK KELAS GAPUNYA SOPAN SANTUN." Hansol natap kakak kelas yang diceritain Minghao datar, dia gasuka kalo ada orangnya yang ngeganggu pas dia lagi makan, apalagi tadi kena sembur kuah baso Seungcheol, pedes lagi. Gatau dikasih berapa sendok sambelnya. Untung sabar.

"OH INI KAKAK KELAS YANG DICERITAIN SAMA MINGHAO? GA DIAJARIN SOPAN SANTUN APA?" Seungcheol menjadi wali atas beberapa pertanyaan dibenak adek adek sepupunya yang lain. Padahal isi benaknya sama aja.

"ENGGA. LUPA!" Jihoon juga ikutan teriak. Dia gatahan kalo ada yang teriak di telinganya, yaudah dia langsung bales dengan teriakan juga. Kudu adil.

"KAKAK KELAS SIALAN!"

"ANAK BARU SIALAN!"

"KAKAK KELAS GAPUNYA SOPAN SANTUN!"

"LAH LU YANG BEGO ATAU APAAN SIH? LU YANG KUDU SOPAN SANTUN! LU PAN ANAK BARU BEGO!" Wonwoo ngebela. Harga diri sebagai kakak kelasnya mana kalo dia engga ngebela?

"BODO AMAT!" Seungcheol ngeluarin suaranya lagi.

BLA BLA BLA~~~~~~~~~~

PERDEBATAN MEREKA MASIH PANJANG. Padahal baru ketemu -_-

Dari situlah mereka mulai saling bermusuhan.

Dan yang diam pun cuma Minghao yang takut soalnya dia udah kenal sama Wonwoo cs dan Mingyu yang terpesona dengan seseorang yang sedang adu mulut didepan sana. Sampe air liurnya menetes.

.

.

.

.

TEBECE

.

.

.

.

 **Asik ketemu lagi sama pacarnya wonu disini :D engga deng wonu Cuma punya mingyu seorang eh milik fansnya juga, tapi boleh kali ya buat gue :V**

 **Gimana? Aneh yaa? Gatau darimana idenya muncul? Tiba tiba nongol gitu aja. Padahal ga disuruh -_-**

 **Jujur yaa, disini Mingyu itu udah keliatan gitu suka sama si itu. Junhui juga udah keliatan yaa?**

 **BTW, gue bingung disini yang jadi cast utamanya itu sopo. Meanie atau Junhao/? Bingung plis.**

 **Jun itu kek ketua geng anak anak alay ini. Iyalah gatau kenapa, hati gue cocoknya kek gitu. Maapiinnnn... Terus kayanya entar ada anak anak boyband lain lewat. Cuman lewat doang. Ada anak svt juga yang lain bakalan nongol, nongol doang. Engga sampe yang tadi diatas disebutin.**

 **Udah lah yaa ngebacot terus gue mah.**

 **Last, see you next chapter bevs**


End file.
